memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Stone Unturned/Act Two
Sector 223 (Klingon border) Interstellar nebula USS Archer (NCC-78101) Main bridge On the bridge Commander H'mepc is sitting in the Captain's chair looking at the padd an Ensign gave him when Captain Kira walks onto the bridge and looks at him. Where is Captain Martin says Typhuss as he looks at Commander H'mepc. He looks at him. Chatting with her father and mother on subspace Commander H'mepc says as he looks at him. Captain Kira walks over to the ready room doors and presses the panel. In her ready room Kelly looks up at the doors. Come Kelly says as she looks at the doors. Typhuss walked in as the holo-images of Commander Martin and Captain Shelby turns and sees Typhuss walk into the room. Typhuss hey what's up? John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and Elizabeth. Your daughter is holding the Raza crew in the brig and she's studying one of their crew members, a female android that's what's up says Typhuss as he looks at John. Kelly looks at them. They attacked my ship and are wanted in 15 Federation sectors and I have a right to place them under arrest for the attack of my ship, and I am ordered to bring them to Earth for trial Captain Martin says as she looks at Typhuss then at her father and mother. John looks at Typhuss. She has a point Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John and Elizabeth. So that gives you the right to study their android crew member, she's just another piece of technology to you and what gives you the right to approach a bounty hunter ship, they are still humans they have the right to explain themselves but you didn't give them the chance to says Typhuss as he looks at Kelley then at John. She looks at him. She was going to until my first officer called up saying that you were approaching us, and she approached us first and started shooting at us first Kelly says as she looks at him. You won't listen to reason, I guess you don't care about Portia, you won't even talk to her says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly then leaves her ready room. Captain Martin follows him out and turns to Jamie at tactical. Jamie bring Captain Lin to my ready room Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell and then at Captain Kira. Typhuss walks over to her and thanks her. Thank you Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him. Let's just hope it don't come and bite me in my butt Kelly says as she walks back into the ready room. Typhuss smiles and walks back into the ready room, Lieutenant Mitchell escorts Captain Lin into the ready room with another security guards. Captain Lin sorry for that little interruption that my com system did between us so what was your excuse for attacking my ship? Captain Martin asked as she looks at Portia. She sat down in the chair in front of the desk. We were running from a Klingon warbird that damaged us and when we heard your voice and said Federation starship we freaked out because we know the Federation and the Klingons are allies, we were thinking that the Empire asked the Federation to look for us Captain Lin says as she looks at both her and Captain Kira. Captain Martin looks at her. All Starfleet ships are ordered to capture or destroy your vessel and you're lucky it's someone that knows and respects Captain Kira, if it was someone else you'd be a pile of cosmic dust Captain Martin says as she looks at Captain Lin. Captain Kira looks at Portia. If you were under attack by a Klingon ship why didn't you call the Federation for help or me for that matter says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. I don't trust the Federation that much you know how it is we're allies with the Empire, we don't want to break the treaty with the Empire surrender to the Empire and you were being debriefed when you came back from the Delta Quadrant Portia says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. So what was your plan let the Klingon ship kill you and your crew, you and your crew are Federation citizens, you should have called for help Portia says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at them. We stole the Sword of Kahless Portia says as she looks at them. Typhuss confused turns to Kelly. That's the first bat'leth created by Kahless if I remember Klingon history says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. Yeah the very first bat'leth it was forged from lava and Kahless used it to kill Mortah and forged the first Empire and it was stolen from the Empire by the Hur'q Empire 20,000 years ago, it was later rediscovered by Commander Worf and the late Commander Dax and late Da'ah Master Kor they beamed into space so no one would find it until it was needed in 2376 during the Omega crisis Worf was in command of the USS Avenger a Defiant class starship and needed the blade to keep Tor'al from taking over the Empire from Chancellor Martok and sent Tor'al and his forces packing but most of the Martok's forces were devestated by the attack on Kronos but were able to repel the Borg attack with the help of the Romulan Star Empire Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss and then at Portia. Typhuss turns to Portia. You have to give the bat'leth back says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. She looks at him. We gave it to the Romulan Star Empire before the peace treaty with the Federation I'm prepared for the trial but spare my crew I was the one who made the plan out and carried it out and delievered it to the Romulans Portia says as she looks at them. Kelly looks at her. It'll be tough to do that but from one Captain to another I admire your toughness to protect your crew Kelly says as she looks at Portia. Typhuss looks at Portia. I will see what I can do to protect your crew says Typhuss as he looks at Portia. Kelly looks at him. After your trial we'll make sure that you're not to be taken to the Empire Captain Martin says as she looks at Portia. She looks at them. Thank you Captains Portia says as she looks at them. Lieutenant Mitchell escorts Captain Lin back to the brig but doesn't have her hand on Lin's arm. Captain Kira turns to Kelly. That was nice says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. I hope that don't bite me in my butt later Kelly says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her.